(xxx) Late Night Snack
by Eve111
Summary: Ant moaned, his face red when he felt the other's hot breath on his face. He squirmed a little, and bucked his hips when he felt the other's hand trailing down his side, and gasped. "A-ah... Not n-now…" RP with Rockie. SparkAnt relationship implied (CaptainSparklez X AntVenom). Yaoific. Contains partial food kink. Don't like don't read.


Collaboration/rp with :iconThe-Hidden-Rock: :3 SparkAnt relationship - CaptainSparklez/AntVenom. Contains slash/yaoi/smut/lemon and partial food kink. You've been warned. Yes Skit is indeed their son, so mpreg is implied, although not in this fic.

Please don't dare your friends to read this fic or flame us.

* * *

"Night Skit." Ant said as he tucked the small child in. The child yawned tiredly, before replying with a mumble, "Night, Mommy." Silently, Ant smiled and turned off the redstone light, walking out of the room and downstairs, sighing lightly. He was extremely tired himself, and he looked forward to sleeping as well.

"So Skit's in bed?" Sparklez said, grinning as Ant descended the stiarcase into the living room. Sparklez bit his lip, trying to ignore the thoughts creeping into his head. Ant was tired... He probably didn't have the strength to... get naked... Sparklez smirked, and turned around to see... Holy shit. "Ant why would you show me your ass at a time like this?"

Ant almost tripped over when he heard the question. He turned to the other. "W-What do you mean!" He yelled at him. Ignoring the sudden hotness on his cheeks. Freaking Notch.

Sparklez only grinned, and stood up, grabbing the other by the collar and pulling him forward till their faces were inches apart. "Ant," He whispered. "You're gonna need to stay awake for jusssttt a little longer." Sparklez inched forward, moulding his lips into the others, pulling out of one kiss, and drawing into another. His hands gripping the other's head firmly at the sides.

Ant flinched, not expecting to be kissed so suddenly, he treid to protest but was silenced by the other one. He let out a few muffled sounds of protest, and his hands reached up to try and pry the other's hand off his head.

Sparklez chuckled lightly, misunderstanding Ant's attempts to escape as lustful passion, and spun round, turning Ant so that his back was facing the couch. "You naughty naughty..." Sparklez pushed Ant over onto the couch, falling on top of him. "Naughty Ant. I guess I'll have to.. teach you a _lesson._"

Ant felt the air knocked out of him as Spaklez basically sat on him. He gasped, and once he regained his breath, he looked up at the other. "Sparklez... can't this wait until morning?" He asked. He really didn't feel like doing much besides sleep right now…

Sparklez ran the nub of his thumb gently across Ant's cheek, and ran his hand slowly to the back of his neck, undoing his amulet.

Ant mewled slightly as the other carressed his cheek, his head turning to the side as the other removed his amulet. He sighed and basically let the other do what he wanted, too tired to protest.

"Don't worry about being tired Ant… Soon you'll forget about it," Sparklez leaned closer, closing the gap between the two, his breath warm against Ant's face. "And you'll be hot and energetic." Sparklez' hand slowly trailed down the side of Ant's body, reaching his crotch and gently beginning to stroke the growing bulge in his pants.

Ant moaned, his face red when he felt the other's hot breath on his face. He squirmed a little, and bucked his hips when he felt the other's hand trailing down his side, and gasped. "A-ah... Not n-now…"

Sparklez ran his finger along the other's crotch before grabbing a hold of his zipper. "Do you _really_ think I'll listen?" In one swift movement he had pulled off Ant's trousers, leaving him in his stark white underpants and black shirt. "Notch I need this more than I thought…" Sparklez muttered, undoing his own pants and letting them drop to the floor, dragging his underpants down with them. His erect manhood bounced free, and he sighed. "Yeah Ant… This is why you don't show me your ass while I'm horny." He leaned over, and pulled the other's underwear off. Oh _Notch_ there was no stopping now.

Ant wriggled a little beneath the other male. "I didn't show you _anything_, you horny bastard." Ant shot back, though his voice lacked the sharp edge it required to actually make it sound threatening. Instead, it made him sound _submissive._

Sparklez chuckled. "Mmhmm, sure you didn't." He grabbed the other by his waist, and turned him over so he was lying on his belly. "You wait right here." Sparklez ran to the kitchen, and was back within seconds, a white bottle labelled "frosting" gripped tightly within his hands.

Ant was caught by surprise when he was suddenly turned over with his back facing the other. He gasped, and quickly looked over his shoulder, to see the other running into the kitchen, and was even more confused when he saw the other returning with a white bottle in his hands.

Sparklez ran his hand slowly down the other's back, making his way down to his backside. He gently padded at the warm cheeks and entrance for a few seconds, before using his free hand to hold the cheeks apart and gently fill Ant's crevice with foamy white cream.

Ant shivered when he felt the other's palm go down his back. Even though it wasn't his first time experiencing this kind of sensation before, it felt so uncomfortable. Looking over his shoulders at the other Minecrafter, he opened his mouth to speak. "Sparklez-" He yelped, then cringed when he felt his rectum being filled with.. _something cold_... "A-ah! Sparklez, what was that!" He cried out in shock.

"You saw the bottle right?" Sparklez asked, slowly easing two fingers through the squishy mess and wriggling them gently. "It's frosting." Ant's gasps were delicious to his ears. He pulled his fingers out and sighed in satisfaction. "I can't believe I'm actually going to do this to _you_." Sparklez bent over gently, slowly easing his tongue into the froth, lapping away at the delicious mess. He moaned. This was so oddly satisfying...

Ant's body lurched and he cried out when he felt the other stick two fingers up his ass without pause, clenching his teeth as he felt the two fingers wriggle around the creamy frosting. His body tensed up, and the other pulled the two fingers out of him and Ant yelped when he felt a soft tounge lapping at his entrance. He cringed, and blushed a deep shade of red as his arms shot forward to grab and claw at the fabric before him. "A-ahhh... Spa-arklez..." He moaned, his entire body shaking with the strange sensations.

Sparklez licked his lips. _Damn_ this was strange. It felt somewhat wrong but… It was so _nice_! He shifted, lining himself up. "Ant.. you ready?"

Ant whimpered, his face flushed. He almost didn't register the other's question. When his body finally ceased shaking, he looked back at the other, and gave him a small,shy nod.

Sparklez smiled, his eyes softening. Ant was so sweet when he was like this… Shy.. Vulnerable… _Submissive_.. And that cute shade of red on his face just made Sparklez _incredibly _aroused. He eased forward, pushing himself slowly into the other. His back arched as he listened to Ant's heavy breathing. _Notch_ that felt so _good_. He exhaled as he felt the other loosen around him, his tenseness finally fading.

Ant bit down on a cry when he felt the other's rock hard dick enter his rectum. Squeezing his eyes shut, he burried his head into the frabic and tried his best to relax. He was always so nervous and tense whever the two mated. He inhaled and exhaled slowly, calming himself so that he wasn't as tense and shaking as much anymore.

Sparklez pulled out, sliding his back gently to its original form. He shifted slowly, moving so that his next thrust would hit Ant right against his prostate, but froze. He grabbed the bottle of frosting, and sprayed a whole ton of the white froth against Ant's back, leaning down to lick up the delicious substance, before slamming into him hard.

Ant breathed shakily as he felt the other pull out, creating a slick friction. He whimpered. His cheeks _burned_. He exhaled sharply when the other stopped moving, and then flinched when he felt a sudden coldness on his back. He turned to look at the other, but was stopped when he felt the other's tonge on his back. Ant moaned, back arching as the other lapped up the frosting on his back, and he nearly screamed when the other thrust into him without warning, slamming hard into his prostate.

Sparklez pulled out, grunting at the friction being generated between himself and Ant, before slamming forward again. He was keen to give Ant a sudden burst of energy and get it out of his system quickly so that he could sleep. "Come on Ant!" He said, bucking his hips at a constantly increasing rate. He eased his hand around the side of Ant's waist, and held onto his cock, ensuring that all the cum would land straight into his hand and not run over their couch. He grunted again, pulling out. There wasn't much left until the climax, it had gone by a lot quicker this time.

"Ah!" Ant cried out as the other's dick was rammed into his prostate again. His whole frame was shaking as the other continued to fuck him. His back arched, and he continued to let out cries of pleasure everytime the other rammed his rod deep into him. Ant's hips bucked when he felt the other's hand slide down his side, gripping his cock. Having lost the ability to speak, he screamed as the other struck his prostate one last time before his body siezed up in violent orgasm.

Sparklez exhaled as he felt the other's warm essence spilling into his hand, small chunks of cream dropping with it. "Feeling better now Ant?" He smirked, and wiped his hand against his shirt. He could clean it later. He gripped Ant by the hips and turned him back over, pulling him into a warm kiss, the frosting on his lips gradually being pushed into Ant's mouth.

Ant whimpered as the other turned him around to pull him into a kiss. _Notch_ it felt so weird. He was used to being filled with the other's seed but this was... _different_. It was his first time having his ass filled with frosting and it felt so weird yet good at the same time. Ant sighed when he felt the other's soft lips on his, and he tiredly threw his arms around the other's neck, trying his best to return the kiss, moaning when he tasted the sweet substance on the other's lips.

Sparklez sighed, content, and slowly stood up. "Wait here Ant, I know you're tired." He stumbled over to downstairs bathroom, and quickly rinsed the semen and frosting off his hands, before running back into the living room and gingerly picking Ant up, carrying him over to the bedroom. "You don't seem like you need much cleaning up, based on the white stain on the couch." Sparklez chuckled. He tried to ignore the fact that those things were an absolute _bitch_ to wash.

Ant just panted when the other stood up and walked away, being too tired to do much after his orgasm. He closed his eyes, and gasped when he felt the other pick him up suddenly, not noticing that the other had returned already. He sighed when he felt a soft surface agaisnt his back. He opened his eyes ever so slightly to stare at the other with an annoyed expression. "You better not have woke Skit up…"

"Me?" Sparklez teased, a smile playing on his lips. "You're the one who can't keep your mouth shut." Sparklez pulled the sheets up gently around Ant, tucking him in as though he were a young child. He was _still_ smiling like a madman, despite being exhausted form the previous orgasm.

Ant frowned slightly. "You're the one who was being the honry bastard…"

Sparklez chuckled, and leaned forward, placing a soft kiss on the other's forehead. "Go to sleep Ant. I know you're tired."

Ant sighed when he felt the other kiss him. Slowly loosing consiousness, he mumbled a soft, "I love you Sparklez," before turning his head to the side and closing his eyes, quickly falling asleep.


End file.
